Destino::::
by Mike-chan7
Summary: Porque el destino no era una cuestión de suerte o azar. Era una cuestión de elección, de voluntad. Porque el destino no debe ser esperado, sino alcanzado. Y la felicidad, aguarda solo a aquello que se atreven a escribir su propia historia. GokuHaru/5986


Con el cuerpo pesado, frío y sin fuerzas Gokudera sonrió, tumbado en el frío suelo de la mansión semi ruinosa. Un pétalo de cerezo se coló, contrastando sus vivos colores con los blancos y transparentes rayos de luna, a través de los restos de lo que un día fue un techo alto y ornamentado, símbolo de la más fina aristocracia.

Extendió la mano hacia arriba para tomarlo al vuelo y lo observó al notarlo en la palma de su mano, herida y sucia; tan frágil, tan delicado y suave como las manos de ella.

Sonrió; el invierno se había acabado.

Y cerró los ojos, mientras su respiración agitada se iba haciendo más ligera hasta ser casi imperceptible. Sintió un llanto, suave y delicado, a pesar de saber que allí no había ningún niño. Entonces lo supo;

Era el final del camino.

Tuvo miedo, miedo por Haru, miedo por el bebé, miedo al pensar que no podría protegerles si él aún estaba vivo. Sin embargo, una extraña quietud fue alejando todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

.

.

.

Tal y como lo predijo. Solo una persona sobrevivió a esa batalla.

Uni cerró los ojos y se apretó con fuerza el pecho, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, tan solo iluminada por los rayos de luna en aquella oscura noche. Una vida más se había apagado.

– ¿Señorita? – se giró a observar esos ojos azules al sentir el cálido tacto de una mano acariciando su hombro.

– Unos nacen mientras otros mueren... ¿es este realmente nuestro único destino, Gamma?

.

.

.

– ¡Ahh! – el grito de dolor resonó partiendo el silencio del hospital.

– ¡Solo un poco más, Haru! – La voz de Bianchi la alentó a su lado.

Se fuerte – se dijo – se fuerte. En un precario hospital como ese solo contaba con la experiencia de la partera y una cama. El dolor la atravesó, ya casi sin fuerzas.

Y un energético llanto inundó la habitación. Sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba. Ya no tenía por qué seguir luchando.

La partera negó con la cabeza a Bianchi; no podía hacer nada.

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Quiero verte– se dijo Haru a si misma- Hayato...

Abrió los ojos al sentir el apenas perceptible peso del bebé, de su bebé. La habitación se vació durante unos momentos, quedando solo dentro de ella la silenciosa melodía de la noche, que hacía del viento parecer una nana.

– Eres perfecto – le susurró, mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos involuntariamente.

El pequeño retoño estiró sus pequeñas manitas hacia ella, entreabriendo unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, llenos de vida, llenos de fuerza.

Y a la vez Haru cerró los suyos. Ya no tenía de qué arrepentirse.

.

.

.

El pasillo se llenó de huellas de barro, sangre y cenizas, antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Haru, agotada y sin fuerzas sintió como alguien se acercaba a su cama, demasiado agotada para reaccionar.

Bianchi corrió hacia el cuarto al ver el rastro que había quedado marcando un camino de huellas en las baldosas blancas. No, era imposible. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada? Dejó caer, horrorizada, las mantas y ropa que había ido a buscar y corrió a la habitación, pero las piernas le fallaron sin llegar a entrar cuando estuvo por fín en la puerta.

– No te rindas – Haru entreabrió sus ojitos cansados al sentir que apretaban su mano con una familiaridad que la abrumó – No te rindas, Haru.

Aquella sonrisa socarrona y sincera, con la cara sucia de cenizas, barro y pólvora, llena de heridas e iluminada por unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda rompió todos sus panoramas.

– ¡Hayato! – el grito de Bianchi la hizo reaccionar.

– ¡No te rindas, Haru!

Una abrumadora descarga de energía brilló en el ambiente.

Y antes de darse cuenta su corazón volvía a bombear con fuerza rodeado de un mar de corriente eléctrica teñida de todos los colores. Con la fuerza de una vida que se resiste a rendirse ante las garras de la muerte.

– ¡Gokudera!

Porque su mayor voluntad, placer, alivio, energía y tormento estaba ahí, con ella.

.

.

.

Los pasos resonaron en el amplio cuarto, adentrándose hasta el salón. Una mujer, de cabellos castaños, teñidos levemente de algunos matices descoloridos por los años, sonrió de espaldas a la puerta, sentada sobre un cómodo sillón de terciopelo rojo frente a la chimenea encendida.

– ¿Lo has hecho bien, Hotarou? – preguntó; a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

– Sí, Haru – sonrió un joven muchacho, de cabellos de intenso color chocolate y unos ojos esmeraldas que, aunque no podía ver desde donde estaba, ella sabía que reflejaban tanta fuerza y voluntad como un día lo hicieron los de su padre – ¡Fue todo un éxito!

– ¡Mou! ¿Cómo que Haru? ¡Mamá! ¡Te dije que me llamaras mamá! – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, disgustada.

El joven se dejó caer, agotado, sobre el sofá junto a su madre. Observando en silencio el retrato que descansaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea, llena de una crujiente madera que daba calor a medida seguía quemándose entre las brasas.

– ¿Qué te pareció? – le preguntó, observándole de reojo; a medida que los años pasaban se veía en él más y más los afilados y característicos rasgos que un día tuvo su padre.

Hotarou rió.

– Bueno... -se rió - no le imaginaba tan malhablado.

Haru sonrió, apretando la mano de su hijo, que descansaba junto a la suya sobre el sillón. Ambos observaron el retrato de el guardián de la tormenta, alumbrado por el cálido fuego de la chimenea.

– Gracias, Hotarou – susurró su madre.

– Mamá ¿Lo extrañas?

Ella asintió;

– Cada día. Pero es necesario que sea así-desu – se rió – Todos los giros que da la vida suceden por algo, cielo.

– Pero... ¿por qué querías que le diera aquello? – preguntó, pensando en aquel tosco libro que su madre le dió, con el cual tuvo que saltar por la nueva bazooka de su estúpido tío Lambo para dársela al Gokudera Hayato del pasado. Quien, cabe decir, le trato de loco, enemigo, imbécil y una larga lista de adjetivos despectivos. Pero, a pesar de todo, guardó aquel libro en la parte interior de su americana, justo sobre su pecho, donde en el pasado, unos pocos meses después, había recibido un disparo en el corazón, a traición por uno de sus aliados, tras enfrentarse a una familia enemiga él solo, con tal de darle tiempo a su madre a llegar al hospital cuando se puso de parto. Había oído a su tía decir alguna vez que si los suministros médicos no hubieran llegado a tiempo su madre no habría sobrevivido al parto, pero a él le gustaba pensar que había sido por la última voluntad de su padre, una voluntad que les decía a gritos que vivieran.

– Nosotros ya escribimos nuestra historia, Hotarou, hicimos nuestra elección, pero al menos… – se rio de nuevo.

Él joven hijo del que un día fue el guardián de la tormenta de la décima generación no lo entendía, pero tampoco dijo nada. Solo se quedó observando el retrato de su difunto padre, preguntándose si algún día llegaría a compréndelo.

– ¿Listo para celebrar tu cumpleaños?

– Solo si me juras que acabaremos antes de las diez, hay un nuevo especial sobre criaturas extrañas que quiero ver ¡y es en directo!

Haru se lo prometió, le revolvió el pelo y miró fijamente a los ojos de la imagen del que fue su marido, su amante, su amigo y el amor de su vida. Orgullosa.

– Me dejaste el mejor de los regalos, Hayato. – se dijo para sus adentros, pensando en su hijo, quien le había dado las fuerzas para vivir y la voluntad para luchar contra cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera por delante de ella o de su familia; como la genuina y siempre orgullosa mujer de la más fiera tormenta de vóngola.

– Al menos en una de las dimensiones en las que existimos podré ser feliz a tu lado. – susurró con melancolía.

Hotarou sonrió. Aunque nunca pudiera decirlo en voz alta, iba a conseguirlo.

– Voy a superarte, viejo – dijo para sus adentros – Y algún día me conocerán en todos lados, justo como a ti. Como el guardián de la tormenta más fuerte que jamás ha existido. Solo mírame.

.

.

.

.

Haru se rio, arreglada con aquel ligero vestido azul que tanto le gustaba y sonrió junto con Hayato, sentados en la cama de dos plazas de su nueva casa.

– Ma-má – le dijo alegre a su pequeño – vamos, Hotarou di "mamá"

– Oh, vamos – suspiró Hayato, algo irritado – Solo tiene un año, mujer ¡no va a decirlo!

– ¡Mou, Hayato!

Los ojitos traviesos y risueños del pequeño miraron a sus padres.

– ¡Te digo que no!

– ¡Claro que sí, Haru leyó que a esta edad ya dicen las primeras palabras!

– Tsk – se quejó, agotado, el guardián; levantándose de la cama – ¡Me voy a trabajar! – dijo como un niño pequeño que tiene una rabieta. No molestes de más a mi hijo, Haru – le reprochó.

– ¡Hahi! ¡También es el hijo de Haru! ¡Bakadera!

– ¡No me llames así!

La risa del niño interrumpió su discusión.

– ¡Haru!

Las miradas de los dos adultos se centraron en el niño.

– ¿Q-qué has dicho? – preguntó Haru.

– Imposible...

– ¡Haru! – volvió a reírse el niño, dando palmadas.

– ¡N-no, Hotarou! ¡Mamá, di mamá!

Hayato se rió sin poder contener la risa.

– ¡Esto es toda tu culpa, Hayato!

.

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi sonrió con sorpresa al encontrar aquel libro en su estantería, de cubierta vieja y desgastada por los años, con un llamativo agujero con forma de bala en el centro, dentro del cual había una fotografía de una muy joven Haru sola, en un pequeño hospital que reconoció al momento, con su niño en brazos. Una foto cuyo día de impresión databa de dentro de diez años.

–No hagas preguntas si no quieres volverte loco, Tsuna – se dijo a sí mismo.

Se rio volviéndolo a ponerlo en su sitio. Gokudera nunca le había dicho cómo sobrevivió esa noche. Esa noche, ciertamente, nació una leyenda. Y desde entonces, los rumores sobre un guardián que había conseguido derrotar a una familia entera con sus propias manos y había sobrevivido a un disparo a quemarropa en el corazón jamás habían dejado de oírse en el mundo de la mafia.

El cómo aquel subordinado, obsesionado con Haru, les había tendido una trampa y había intentado matarles por el rechazo de la misma, y cómo Gokudera se libró de las garras de la mismísima muerte, era una historia que jamás podría olvidar, entender, ni explicar. Sin embargo, si algo sabía, es que Haru nunca se rendiría a perderle sin luchar antes. No si él estaba en juego.

Sentado en su escritorio sonrió de nuevo, releyendo la carta que Uni le había enviado.

– El destino... ¿eh?

Porque si algo había aprendido Tsuna, después de tantas batallas, es que el futuro no era una cuestión de azar, sino de elección. Algo por alcanzar, pero jamás algo que solo se debiera esperar. Por ello la felicidad les esperaba tan solo a aquellos que escribían su propia historia con sangre y lágrimas. Su familia jamás se rendiría a aceptar un futuro lleno de dolor sin luchar antes por un presente lleno de felicidad.

Porque su familia era así; fuerte. Y porque ellos eran su voluntad, cada día, cada noche, y en cada lucha.

Vóngola escribía su propio destino. Y jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

:

:

:

Hayato, tumbado en el suelo, totalmente herido y rodeado de los cuerpos de todos aquellos que habían atentado contra la vida de su mujer y su hijo, sintió como algo se desplazaba hacia abajo dentro de su americana. Casi sin fuerzas, tomó aquel libro que ya ni recordaba, y cuando vio su contenido, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Recordó las palabras de aquel chico tan extraño y familiar.

No podía rendirse, se dijo al ver a la familia con la que tantos años había soñado.

–Al carajo con el destino.

The End

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Notas de la autora::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Hola a todos! Hace décadas que no publico nada. Aun estaba en el instituto cuando empecé a escribir aquí y ya estoy en la universidad. Espero que se haya entendido, esto salió de la nada para mi, sencillamente se me iluminó la cabeza y necesitaba compartirlo. Quería hacer algo para declararme activa otra vez. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo lo he hecho de escribirlo. Os agradecería muchísimo vuestra opinión, consejos, críticas constructivas... Todo lo que he mejorado y crecido escribiendo se lo debo, entre muchas cosas, a esas personas increíbles que dedican su tiempo a comentar y aconsejarme. Gracias por leer. Besos, abrazos, y nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
